A mouse is used to control a cursor on a computer screen, thereby operating a calculator or a computer. In addition to a left button and a right button, a scroll of the mouse is the most commonly used button by ordinary users, for example, browsing a web page or moving the cursor by rotating the scroll, outputting a middle button signal by pressing the scroll, or switching different function modes.
However, to make it more comfortable for a user to operate a mouse, a plurality of ergonomic designs is also broadly applied to a housing of the mouse. As shown in FIG. 1, a mouse 9 includes: a housing 91 and a scroll 92. The housing 91 includes a top cover 911 and a bottom 912, and a control end of the top cover 911 has a tilted design from upper right to bottom left, so that a user can place fingers more comfortably. Besides, to improve convenience of operating the mouse in a dusky environment and to attract attention of consumers, the scroll 92 usually has a luminous function. As shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, the scroll 92 is provided with a groove 921, where a rotating shaft 922 protrudes from a bottom surface of the groove; a luminous module 93 includes a circuit board 931 and a luminous unit 932, where the luminous unit 932 is configured to emit a light beam to the scroll 92, so that the scroll 92 generates a visual effect of luminescence; and a middle button switch module 94 is disposed below the rotating shaft 922.
In prior art, when the luminous module 93 is disposed above the rotating shaft 922 (as shown in FIG. 2A), the luminous module 93 is excessively close to the top cover 911, so that the tilted design of the top cover 911 is affected. Moreover, when the scroll 92 is pressed, the luminous module 93 does not decline with the scroll 92, so that the luminous unit 932 is excessively close to an inner circumference of the groove 921, resulting in a change in the luminance of the scroll 92 or a problem of light leakage. When the luminous module 93 is disposed below the rotating shaft 922 (as shown in FIG. 2B), the rotating shaft 922 blocks light beams emitted by the luminous unit 932, resulting in a decrease in the luminance of the scroll 92. In another aspect, the rotating shaft 922 may abut against the middle button switch module 94. When the scroll 92 rotates, the rotating shaft 922 that rotates with the scroll 92 may continuously rub against the middle button switch module 94, resulting in occurrence of noises when operating the scroll 92, or even resulting in a damage to middle button switch module 94.
Therefore, how to provide a luminous scroll module, in which configuration of the luminous module does not affect the tilted design of the control end of the mouse, problems such as luminance decrease, luminance change, and light leakage of the luminous scroll module are avoided, and in another aspect, abrasion of the middle button switch module is alleviated is a technical subject to be solved in the present invention.